heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Buteo
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(65deg, #000, #490B00, #8B0000); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Adventurous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Fiery Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ESTP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(65deg, #000, #490B00, #8B0000); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 8 years old (16 in dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | None, formerly a worker at a coffee shop in Skypointe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To discover the secrets of Falls Valley |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | The small SkyWing town of Falls Valley, formerly Skypointe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Her brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Doodling, living in Skypointe, the nighttime, coffee, the color green, having fun, freedom, weekends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Homework, school, boring dragons, rules, math, the morning, weekdays, clowns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None (so far >;3) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | All average SkyWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Claws, teeth, fire breath, intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "The dragons here are as crazy as the stories they tell, trust me." |} |} Buteo is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Buteo is a female SkyWing in high school, who, for most of her life, lived in the bustling city of Skypointe. Life moved fast, and that was the way she liked it. She had a lot of friends, her older brother was always there for her, and she had a part-time job at a coffee shop that allowed her to make some money for art supplies. Things changed though when her brother went off to college and her family decided to move out of Skypointe. The sleepy town she moved to is called Falls Valley, where the townsfolk are always telling legends of strange creatures that hide in the wilderness just inside the town. Without her friends, her brother, and a busy city to explore, Buteo hated it there. She was certain all the local legends of monsters, magical creatures, and the paranormal couldn't be true, but with all the strange things going on, she might be starting to change her mind. Description Buteo is thin yet strong. Even though she is skinny, she is not scrawny, and has lots of lean muscle. Like most SkyWings, she has very large wings. She also has very long limbs, a long tail, and a long neck She is not that large, yet despite her small size, she can be quite intimidating if she wants to be. What Buteo lacks in size she makes up for in attitude. Buteo always carries herself with confidence. Even if she is having the worst Monday morning (which is nearly every Monday morning, according to her), she won't let it show in her posture. She always holds her head up high and never lets her wings droop. Buteo tackles life with the idea that the more she tries to seem confident, the more confident she will feel. Though she walks very quickly according to some, there is still something relaxed about the way she strolls around Pyrrhia. Buteo's scales are a rusty shade of red-orange with a slight metallic shimmer to them. Her underscales and wing membranes are a much brighter orange color, almost like the color of lava. They seem even brighter in contrast to the rest of her dull scales. Her horns, claws, and spines are all the color of bronze, and they shimmer in the sunlight. What Buteo likes the most about her appearance is her eyes. They are a vibrant, captivating emerald green that some might consider quite unsettling. When she is irritated or angry, it can be seen in her eyes, making it quite alarming when she glares at someone. Usually having slits for pupils, her eyes are slightly serpentine. Buteo usually puts black eyeliner around her eyes to make them stand out even more. For clothing, Buteo usually only wears a dark pine green button-down shirt and two silver stud earrings in her left ear. Personality One word that can be used to describe Buteo is confident. She isn't arrogant or condescending, but she doesn't let her fears and insecurities shine though. There is a kind of certainty in the way she talks and walks and acts, and it seems like she almost never second-guesses herself before doing something, which is fairly true. Even in frightening or embarrassing situations, Buteo manages to keep her cool and doesn't let her true emotions shine through. She's the kind of dragoness who won't flinch when thrust into situations that are unpleasant for her or take her outside of her comfort zone. "Fake it 'till you make it" is a saying Buteo believes and lives life following. If she's upset or revolted or horrified, she'll just smile and pretend it's all okay as if it can make things all better. Sometimes it helps; other times, it doesn't. This confidence also comes with boldness and courage; if there's one dragon who will walk into terrifying situations without the slightest hint of hesitation, it's Buteo. In her past she has pulled off all sorts of crazy stunts when others have dared her too, but this often leads to her getting into lots of trouble. She's the kind of dragoness who doesn't believe in shying away from her problems or her fears. Tackling them head-on is more her style. Her bravery is something that has naturally. No one has ever taught her to be this way, and she can't be taught not to be this way. wip History wip Abilities Buteo is very fast in the air, like most SkyWings, but she is also very fast on the ground. Not only is she quite fast, but she also has a fair amount of endurance as well. The reason she is so quick is because back at her school in Skypointe she was on the track team. She was very good at it, and she misses being on it. Buteo has all the other typical abilities of a SkyWing as well, such as breathing fire. She is a decent fighter, but not the best. Most of Buteo's peers wrongly assume that Buteo isn't an intelligent dragoness because of the fact she usually gets C's and D's on her report card, but this is quite far from the truth. She is actually quite intelligent, rational, and practical, but the school building isn't where her intelligence shines the brightest. Since she easily gets bored, is more of a hands-on learner, and really doesn't care about rules, she doesn't do very well in a typical classroom. Because of how bored she gets in class, Buteo doodles. A lot. She often carries around a sketchbook and a pen so if she ever gets bored, she can cram a drawing on one of the doodle-infested pages of her sketchbook. All these little doodles gave her lots of drawing practice, and thus she has become very good at drawing. She doesn't really focus on becoming incredible at drawing a couple of things but rather tries to become decent at drawing a wide range of stuff. When dragons sees her doodles, they often compliment them, but Buteo insists they aren't that good and calls them "random crap that comes of out of her head." Buteo is quite good at intimidating other dragons, despite her small size. She also is known for being able to come up with sarcastic remarks and original insults with surprising speed. Trivia *Growing up in Skypointe for most of her life, she does have the distinct Skypointe accent. Even after moving to Falls Valley, it has not worn off. *Buteo is certainly a night owl. She stays up until midnight on the weekdays, and even later on the weekends. **This means that on the weekends, when Buteo doesn't have to wake up early for school, she'll sleep in until noon. *Every morning Buteo drinks a cup of coffee. Without it, she basically acts like a zombie for the rest of the morning because of how late she stays up. *Buteo's favorite color is green. *Buteo hates clowns. She thinks they're incredibly creepy, although she doesn't tell anyone about this fear. *C- is Buteo's average grade, though this is unstable. Category:Clipsey's Stuff